The instant invention relates to sizing devices, and more particularly to a sizing device for measuring the ring size of a finger and/or the shank size of a finger ring.
Finger sizing devices have heretofore been known in the art. For example, one known finger sizing device is disclosed in the U.S. Pat No. to Gardner No. 3,639,995. The Gardner device comprises a disc which is journalled in a two part casing. The disc carries a chain that is anchored to the exterior of the casing and to the disc within the casing so that the chain, when pulled out of the casing, is in the form of a loop through which a finger to be measured may be inserted. An arm connected to the disc has an external pointed indicator which aligns with size indicia on the exterior of the casing so that the ring size may be readily determined.
Nevertheless, it has been found that there are very few publicly available finger sizing devices which enable a person to quickly and easily determine the ring sizes of their fingers. In most cases where ring sizing is required, the person must go to a jeweler and have the jeweler determine their ring size with a set of metal ring size gauges. Alternatively, some mail order ring catalogs provide their customers with a square piece of cardboard having a plurality of sized openings formed therein. The user sequentially inserts a selected finger through the openings until a proper fit is obtained. However, it has been found that it is often difficult for the user to insert the selected finger through the openings because the fingers on either side of the selected finger must be bent backwardly out of the way for the selected finger to slide into the desired opening. When the fingers are bent back unnaturally, they push on the adjoining cardboard openings and tend to rip or tear the sizing device. Still further, bending the adjacent fingers backwardly can be extremely uncomfortable for a normal person and can be painful or even impossible for an elderly person or a person with arthritis. It has thus been found that the square cardboard finger sizing device is inadequate.
Ring shank sizing devices, such as the mandrel shown in the U.S. Pat. No. to Keener No. 4,964,222 have also been known in the art. However, these type of devices are usually not available to the public. In situations where it is desirable to know the shank size of a previously purchased finger ring, the owner must bring the ring to a jeweler who uses a tapered sizing mandrel. In use, the sizing mandrel is inserted into the ring shank to the innermost possible position wherein the sizing indicia on the mandrel adjacent to the position of the ring determines the size of the ring shank.
In addition, a combination finger and ring sizing device is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. to Leveridge No. 3,822,476. The sizing device comprises a casing containing operating members for measuring and indicating the measurements of fingers and rings to be fitted thereto. Although this type of device is effective in obtaining measurements, it is bulky, awkward to use and too costly for the public to purchase for the limited number of times that the purchaser may utilize the device.
The instant sizing device comprises a planular plastic body having a first portion with a plurality of openings formed therein and a second elongated portion that is integrally joined with the first portion and that extends outwardly therefrom terminating in a free end. The openings in the first portion sequentially graduate in diametrical size to define graduated ring sizes. The openings are identified as to ring size by indicia printed adjacent to the openings. The ring size of a selected finger is determined by inserting the selected finger through successive opening until a proper fit is obtained. The elongated second portion is formed with a tapered configuration that extends away from the free end thereof and has a plurality of indicia designating ring sizes imprinted thereon. The size of a shank of a selected finger ring is determined by mounting the ring shank on the tapered second portion and moving it to the innermost possible position at which the corresponding indicia indicates the size of the ring. Since the sizing device is formed from plastic, it is both lightweight and durable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a combination finger and ring sizing device.
It is another object to provide a lightweight and durable finger and ring sizing device that can be easily and inexpensively mailed to customers of mail order jewelry companies.
It is still another object to provide a simple and effective means for determining both the finger size of a selected finger and the size of the shank of a selected finger ring.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.